


The Ruler of Asgard

by Faramirlover



Series: April Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Odin's so dead, Thor is king, month of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is the new king of Asgard and Loki stops by to pay his regards. In my head this leads to sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruler of Asgard

Thor shuffled restlessly on the throne. It was too hard to get properly comfortable on the cold metal. He hadn’t yet gotten used to it in the few days he’d sat upon it. It had been a long day but still he stayed, waiting.

There was a flicker of movement near a pillar that anyone else would have dismissed but he knew his brother well. At last.

“I see you, Loki.”

Loki smiled, that slippery ingratiating smile, as he stepped out from his hiding place.

“Ah, brother. Well met.”

“Do not take that tone with me. I know why you have come here.”

“Do you, my lord?”

Thor watched as his brother wended his way through the pillars,

“You have heard our father is dead.”

“The King is dead, long live the king.”

Thor frowned at the flippancy of his brother but didn’t reprimand him. It was futile to try to tame Loki’s vicious tongue. Loki came to a stop at the foot of the throne stairs and dropped into a dramatic bow.

“You desire this throne for yourself, as you always have.”

Loki rose from his bow, infuriating smile still in place.

“Do you remember the games we played as children? We would sit upon that throne and pretend to be kings. You wanted the power as much as I did.”

“I am the eldest. It is my place as the eldest to uphold our father’s legacy-”

“Our Father was very young to be passing on his legacy to anyone, wouldn’t you say?”

There was silence as Loki’s accusation seemed to echo round the throne room. Thor was glad his brother had chosen to make this meeting private.

“I don’t like what you’re implying, Loki.”

Loki’s grin turned feral and he started to ascend the steps.

“The All Father was a good king. I believe you could be an even better one, given the chance.”

“And you saw to that chance, did you?”

“I was on the other side of the galaxy when the All Father passed. Where were you, brother?”

Loki stopped his ascent so they stood eye to eye, equal height despite Thor’s seat. Thor felt the significance of the gesture.

“I was at his side from the start of his sickness to the end. Where I belonged.”

Loki studied him for a moment and Thor knew he saw the truth in his eyes. There was nothing he could hide from his brother.

“It seems you learnt much from me, brother. Budge over then. I’ve always thought there’s room for two on that gaudy thing.”

Thor let himself smile at last and shifted to allow Loki space at his side.


End file.
